Grogar
Grogar is a tyrannical, and violent Ram, and main antagonist of Season 8. He is the leader of his own personal army, with numerous different species following under him. Physical Appearance Grogar is a large ram, standing taller than an average pony, but has the face resembling more of a goblin. He has large, sharp teeth jutting out of his bottom jaw, and red eyes with no pupils or irisis. He has large curved horns and cloven hooves. Around his neck is a golden bell from his rule in Tambalon, though he does sometimes wear a scarffed medallion to show superiority on ocassion. Personality Grogar is a cruel, tyrannical, and brutal leader. He is very malicious in his approach to most subjects, often using violence and brutality to solve most of his problems rather than truly thinking anything through. He's notable for his temper, quickly lashing out at anyone that angers him, and he won't hesitate to kill anyone if it means to either solve a problem, or better gain his goal. This is further expanded on in My Little Universe II, which Steven learned that it doesn't matter to Grogar if he kills someone or not, as he was so used to seeing death everywhere he went. Despite his tyrannical appearance, he still does hold a sense of morality towards other "less fortunate" races, or creatures that are considered outcasts by others. This trait is shown numerous times, such as him willing to release the Aliens captured by The Diamond Authority, and when he first discovered the Gems harvested into walls for Diamond City's main palace, him almost immediately deciding to gather all harvested Gems and taking them away. His morality though doesn't apply to everyone. In the face of Dragons, he considers them far too dangerous and horrific to even face, to the point when he even gave up in taking over Canterlot at a point simply because Spike was present there, and any attacks on it would be pointless to do. This also shows up with Lion, him still calling Lion as "another stupid animal". He also has a strong belief in traditional monarchy rank, believing that figures that are considered queens and kings truly are the rightful rulers, and others like Twilight Sparkle, and Celestia, just manipulated the world to believe they are in charge without the queen title. The only ruler he thought was actually in charge of Equestria during his reign was Sombra - the only Unicorn with the king title. History While not too much is known of his past, Padparadscha vaguely revealed that his past home within Peshtihorn was attacked by a Dragon, a figure named Fawn seemingly involved in rescuing him from the disaster. Season 8 'White Diamond Arc' Grogar appears within Canterlot, alongside Bray and Budgerite, overhearing the news about Celestia's death. This news intrigues Grogar, him insisting that with her out of the way they will have Equestria to themselves in little to no time at all, him believing that the alicorns never had true power as they are "princesses" and not true "queens". When Twilight Sparkle left for the Convocation of Creatures, he tries to invade the Canterlot castle, fighting Starlight Glimmer in the process. However, he quickly withdraws once he caught sight of Spike, fearing of an adult Dragon might be somewhere in Canterlot. This alone convinced him that Canterlot could not be taken, not with such a creature around. Shortly after this though, he is informed by Stubby of the Aliens captured by the Diamond Authority, and after hearing of the Harvested Gems decides to take over Homeworld instead. He doesn't make a full frontal attack at first, taking the time to gather up the Harvested Gems from the Diamond Palace and organizing his army together. At a point however, he is informed of their return after the Era 3 Festival began, and as such decides to go into the diamond Palace himself to retrieve one more Harvested Gem in the form of a statue. He enforced Stubby in distracting the Diamonds with a altered Body Puzzler, him coming out with Bray once they all left. While trying to get the final piece though, he was found by Pink Pearl and Lion, whom of which he nearly shatters Pink Pearl and locks them out of Blue Diamond's bath. When the guard came in sometime later, he quickly confronted them all and defeats them all fairly easily, soon using Pink Pearl as a hostage for the rest of them to stop fighting him. However, Blue Pearl managed to force him to let go, him stating just before leaving that he will kill them all, referring to Blue Pearl as a "Harpy Witch". Grogar Arc His true attack onto everyone finally happened shortly afterwards, quickly taking the throne for himself by defeating all Diamonds, and corrupting much of their royal court after Steven refused to join him, claiming it was "his decision". During it all, he managed to capture Connie Maheswaran, semi-corrupting her in the process much to Steven's anger. He reappears sometime later near the Crystal Temple, forcing Steven outside of the Beach House. He proceeded to mock him further by pointing out how he left Pink Pearl behind on Homeworld, how easily he can "break his character", and how he won't stop since Steven won't kill him. In the end, he hits Steven unconscious and leaves him with a temporary scar on his face. During his reign, renaming the city to Tambalon, he decides to take Connie in as his future bride, stating that a king needs a queen, and that a empire is made over generations rather than just one lifetime. He left Connie to think it over for a while. Grogar also appeared when Star Quartz and Padparadscha arrived in Tambalon, telling them that if he chose between life or death and war or peace, he chose War and Death. He orders the others to execute them, but upon hearing Padparadscha talk about his old home, he quickly demands everyone to leave excluding Star and Padparadscha, and tries to get the full story, only to get nothing. Angered, he tries killing them himself, proving unsuccessful. Since this, he amped up security, and when Flint and Amethyst arrive to "join" his army, he was there to watch it himself to be sure no tricks were played. After hearing some news from Nichrome about more soldiers getting lost, he assigns them to Tempest Shadow to be trained, and went back to preparing for the upcoming wedding. During preparations he was confronted by Connie, and offered a deal to let Twilight Sparkle live. He immediately refused, saying he wasn't a ram who makes deals, and she either had to be his bride or live as an example, mattering little to him which she chose. The wedding eventually started, but he was confronted by Steven just before the vows could be met. In their conversation, he was challenged to a duel for Homeworld, to which he gleefully accepts and instructs the army to move out. He proceeds to fight Stevonnie up in the docking station of Homeworld, fighting long and hard until Stevonnie ultimately "killed" him with his own broken horn. He however presented two gemstones that seemingly belonged to Garnet, saying how it must suck to be a hero before surrendering. My Little Universe II Not long after the battle, it is revealed that Grogar survived the fight he had with Stevonnie, keeping Ruby and Sapphire on him as a necklace as he managed to slip out of Homeworld undetected. He arrived to Earth with intentions on taking over it, gaining the aid of Spinel in order to have her destroy the Harmony Gems for him. When he discovers her intentions to destroy Earth to do so, he quickly turned on her and fought her, as he wanted to take over the world and not destroy it. He quickly changes his mind, telling her he only was using her and that it would never work between them anyway, though he does admit she could've worked well for a captain if she only had better loyalty. Before he had a chance to kill Spinel, he was stopped upon Stevonnie's return, though he at first found it amusing and expected to go into another bloodshed fight with her, only to find that Stevonnie wasn't going to do that and that she didn't have to in order to drive him away. He attempts to scare her, and officially started fighting her when learning that she will not be scared of him anymore. During the fight, he lost Ruby and Sapphire, finding out upon Sunstonnie that Garnet was still alive, much to his shock. By that point, out of rage, he attacked Spinel and Sunstonnie with the Rejuvenator, no longer caring for ruling Earth. As a final resort, he tells Steven that the Gems (and by extension Steven and Twilight Sparkle) will out-live everyone around them, and questions them what they're gonna do after that happens. However, the Gem Injector collapses, and Grogar almost died from it before Steven actually saved his life, to which he questions as he didn't decide not to kill him yet. In the end though, while still refusing Steven's forgiveness, allowed him to keep Beach City and all of his "toys", withdrawing from the battle himself. From there, he took a break from attacking the Harmony Gems despite technically being at a huge advantage, his reason mainly being that Spinel will kill him if he tried just charging in again. During this break he lost the Storm King, and replaces him for Tempest Shadow and promoted her as a new captain. He eventually returned to fighting again, targeting Steven and Spinel once they isolated themselves in Pink Diamond's Garden, his main target being Spinel as by that point Steven was no longer a danger to him. However, Spinel forcefully made him withdraw, him vowing that she will suffer for it before he left. Abilities 'Magic' Grogar does hold a strong level of magic, most of which is summoned by his curved horns similar to how Unicorns use their magic. The exact level of magic isn't specified, but is enough to easily topple the royal guard of Canterlot with ease, and destroy The Diamond Authority in one strike. Most of his spells seem to be offensive-based, and used in combat or punishment, amplified with the ringing of his Bell. As part of his magic, he can also teleport in between worlds by cutting open a portal with his hooves, ewhich is strong enough to travel between Earth, Equus, and Homeworld with ease. Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Males Category:Grogar's Army